The Power of Chocolate
by Dancing Toast
Summary: Death, destruction and chocolate? This is probably the best story ever...


**The Power of Chocolate  
>Written by Dancing Toast<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead or its characters. I also do not own ANY candy bar brand mentioned. **

Chocolate is one of the best pleasures that life brings, seeing as everyone is dying I might as well enjoy some nutty-nut bars. So as I wait for my maker behind a store counter I savour every bit of chocolate I could find. Surely in an apocalypse the dead would have enough decency to leave me to my binge. The screams of the shoppers slowly died down, they turned into groans of hunger. I gingerly peered over the counter to inspect the outcome of this massacre; I stared on in horror at the blood and corpses littered over the mall floor. I pulled myself up and grabbed a broom that was placed neatly by the staff toilet. There must be at least one survivor left alive, I needed to find them. Raising my weapon I crept toward the door that led to the central mall area; I scanned the area once before I continued towards the balcony. I looked down to see the now infected men fighting. I wasted no time as I hurried towards the fire exit, only to find out it was locked.

I gasped at the sound of gun shots, although being faint they were still audible. I ran over to the lift with my weapon raised; I took the elevator to the top. When I got out I decided to check the rooms. The first room I checked I found nothing of use; well nothing that could help me fight off the horde of un-dead that lurked within the mall. I did however find a bottle of pills; I guess I could over dose them with these. I walked back out to the corridor whilst fastening the pills to my belt. I jogged silently over the walk way in search of survivors and possibly some supplies.

I yelped as I came crashing down to the cold, hard floor; cursing several times before looking back at my feet. Oh my, well I asked for a gun, didn't really expect for it to try and kill me but a gun's a gun.

I sat myself up; I grabbed the gun that had previously tried to give me concussion and examined it carefully. A pump action shotgun; well it's no auto-shotty but it would have to do. I stood up and brushed myself off, guess wearing white jeans was a bad idea. What can I say; I wasn't really one for instinct or insight. While most people have that little feeling in their gut or that small voice in their head telling them what not to do, I sadly do not. My inner feeling has numbed out over the years and the small voice well, I worked him too hard, what with all the wrong decisions I had made in the past, so he's on vacation.

Now back to my choice of clothing; the reason why I was wearing white jeans today of all days, was my friend Dave had paid for me to get my picture taken with Jimmy Gibbs Jr.'s stock car, I thought I'd dress up a bit, you know look smart. To my defence I had not heard about the infection yet, so I didn't expect the shoppers to turn into a bunch of ravenous freaks or for me to trip over countless objects. At least I can be more careful where I step now seeing as this shotgun has a flashlight.

I quickly discarded my broom for this newly found shotgun and continued my search. Now I gotta tell you, searching for useful things in the dark with a flashlight is so much easier; I just found a medical kit and a small bag full of water bottles and snacks.

As I was leaving the room I was currently in to search for the survivors, I was startled by the sudden burst of laughter coming from the next room along. It didn't sound human like and if it was human then they have some serious mental issues to deal with; being the curious little person I am, I had decided to check out who or what was making that irritating cackle. Much to my dismay, my first encounter with this beast was unpleasant.

**A/N: ****Okay this is my first chapter in my first story, let me know what you all think. Please feel free to review and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms, if you comment then I can make my story better.** **Thanks for reading my chapter hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
